Defeats, Fractures and Confessions
by ElleMalfoy65
Summary: A walk with Draco after a Quidditch loss, leads to a fractured ankle for Hermione and a confession from both of them in the hospital wing.


**A/N:** **Hello readers! This little drabble was written for the Facebook group Strictly Dramione's winner of last Friday's (August 18, 2017) Fanart Friday. For the artist** **mariyand-r** **and I wanted to post it here so I was able to give her the link so she can read it if she'd like to.**

 **Defeats, Fractures and Confessions**

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed through the Quidditch pitch. Hermione watched as Harry circled the pitch, holding his hand up in victory. The snitch clasped in his hand. But her eyes didn't stay on her best friend. Her gaze moved to the blond who was slowly descending from the air, head hanging in defeat.

On the ground she could see Lucius Malfoy waiting, one hand in his pocket, the other grasping the head of his cane tightly. Draco landed in front of his father and his shoulders slumped further as Lucius began to scold his son for his loss. Hermione's heart ached to go to him. But she would never dare approach with Lucius standing there. Luckily though, Snape intervened and sent Draco into the dressing rooms. Hermione excused herself from the stands and made her way down.

She and Draco had become friends at the Yule Ball the year before, when Ron had ruined it all with his jealousy. Hermione had run into the enchanted gardens, tears running down her cheeks. Draco had been outside, sitting on a bench, trying to escape Daphne's little sister Astoria.

Draco and Hermione had sat and talked for hours after that, finding that they actually had a lot in common. They had taken to studying in the library, much to Harry and Ron's annoyance. They wrote to each other over the summer, becoming closer. When they saw each other at the Quidditch world cup, it had stung to hear him talk about her the way he had to his father. But he'd found her later, when she'd went to the loo, and they'd shared their first kiss. Then after the game, Draco had warned Harry and Ron to get Hermione out of there before the Death Eaters had attacked.

Now it was fifth year and they were hiding their budding relationship. Harry and Ron would never understand, neither would any of the Slytherins. Hermione waited in their arranged meeting spot, twirling her wand in her hand.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco appeared, his face pulled down in lines of defeat. Hermione jumped up and walked over, sliding her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. He was still in his Quidditch robes, and she inhaled the scent. Most probably would have been repulsed by the sweat soaked fabric. But he smelled so masculine, woodsy and fresh at the same time. It was her favorite smell and it comforted her. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her and bury his nose in her hair.

They stood that way for a long while, her hands rubbing his back over his jersey. When he pulled back and looked down at her there was a small smile on his face. "You make losing bearable."

Hermione lifted up on her toes pressing her lips to his with a soft smile. "I'm glad I can help." She waved her wand and with a whispered spell, grinned at him. "Everyone is gone from out there. Ready to go for a walk?"

Draco nodded and they left their hiding spot, walking hand in hand. He was quiet, pensive probably thinking over the game, as he usually did when they lost. When the lake came into view, he looked down at Hermione and smiled, "Fancy a swim?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. "You're not seeing me in my knickers. Not a chance."

"Can't blame a bloke for trying." Draco chuckled and winked at her. Their eyes stayed locked as he leaned in and she leaned up, going for a kiss. Neither were watching where they were going and Hermione stumbled over a rock, twisting her ankle.

"Ouch!" She yelped, immediately jumping onto the good foot, holding the injured one into the air.

Draco frowned and bent to examine it. "It's already swelling, love. Best get you to the hospital wing. Come on, hop on." He turned so that his back was to her while he squated.

Hermione sighed, she didn't want their walk to end yet, but he was right. Especially if it was already swelling. She placed her arms around his neck and held on, his hands gripping her thighs as he stood. Hermione felt a blush heat her cheeks, this position felt so intimate. She peeked around his shoulder and saw an identical flush to his cheeks and smiled. She rested her chin on his shoulder and leant her head against his as she held onto him.

Draco headed toward the castle, hitching her higher on his back. His hands sliding higher up the backs of her thighs to hold her better and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was so close to touching her bum and she kind of liked it. She blushed again, deeper this time and tucked her face into his neck. The pain momentarily forgotten. That is until her ankle throbbed and she moaned in pain.

"Hurting?" Draco asked, worry lacing his tone.

"Yes." Hermione replied and felt him pick up his pace. They were inside the foyer now and starting up the grand staircase, the jostling causing her more pain. "Godric how I wish this place had a lift."

"I'm sorry, love." Draco tried to make his steps easier, but it was pointless with all the stairs.

They reached the hospital wing and Draco called for Madam Pomfrey. She began casting diagnostic spells and then began to mend the small fracture in Hermione's ankle.

All the while, Draco remained, holding Hermione's hand. They never once looked away from each other, even when Madam Pomfrey was giving Hermione her instructions. It turned out, they were going to have more time after all, since Hermione was staying overnight in the hospital wing.

"Mister Malfoy, you will need to leave when curfew arrives." The old witch warned him, her eyes stern.

Draco simply looked back at her for a moment before returning to Hermione. "I won't be leaving her side until she walks out of here. If you try to force me, my father will hear about it."

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes, she did, but she failed. Draco's disdain for his father had grown, especially since You-Know-Who's return. Draco had even talked to Dumbledore about protection for him and his mother when things got to that point.

Madam Pomfrey simply huffed and retreated to her office, mumbling about spoiled pureblood prats.

"Draco, you don't need to stay. Or get in trouble over me." Hermione said, squeezing his hand.

"I would do anything for you, Hermione. Because I love you."

Hermione's breath caught in her lungs and her heart stopped for brief moment. It was the first time he'd said that. And she could tell from those guileless grey eyes of his, that he meant it wholly. "I love you too, Draco." And she did.


End file.
